Prank Wars/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ------------- Team JNPR are gathered outside the dorm rooms, about to go to practice, when Jaune compares all their weapons, finding his own lackluster as it's just a plain sword. Nora: Time for Practice! Jaune hesitates, feeling like his weapon isn't as impressive Jaune: Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna grab something from the room. As the team leave, Jaune sneaks into team RWBY's room. Upon noticing their weapons left laying around, he gasps in awe before thinking up a devilish idea Jaune: I mean, it's not like they're using them... ---- A bucket of water is seen above team RWBY's room door, Weiss walking in and getting soaked, much to her annoyance. The other's pop out, laughing in amusement. Yang: Got her! Ruby: Ice water for the Ice Queen! THE NEXT DAY appears on screen, showing the same bucket above the door, only with all but Weiss about to enter the room. Moments before the door opens, the water is frozen solid. Ruby: So I said, "Now that's a kata~" Before she can finish her sentence, the bucket slams into the back of Ruby's head and she's knocked unconscious. Blake and Yang are shocked at the sight. Yang: Oh my gosh! Blake: Ruby! Weiss suddenly springs out, smirking, the entire thing a terribly thought out revenge prank. She, however, thinks it's great. Weiss: Ha! Now that's ice water! Yang: Weiss, I think she's concussed! Weiss: I think she's pranked, is what she is! Weiss merrily skips off, leaving Blake and Yang to exchange glances, Ruby still out cold ---- The camera pans over a wall of various arcade game posters, such as "shoot the targets!" and "Whack-A-Grimm", before leading to the door of an arcade. Several of the main characters are thrown out, their weapons having clearly been used on the games. The owner angrily grumbles and slams the door shut. Nora, however, stands up and is clearly angry. Nora: Excuse me! The door opens, a comically oversized teddy bear lobbed onto her head, balancing perfectly. As the door slams again, Nora smiles. Nora: Thank you! Leaving her friends in a pile on the floor, she gleefully waddles off with her prize atop her head. ---- Back in team RWBY's room, we see Jaune messing around with their weapons like an excited child. Firstly, he plays with Ruby's scythe. Jaune: Wha-Cha! He takes a few swings before spinning with it. However, the weapon is clearly too heavy for him and he spins off screen with a short scream. He jumps back in with Yang's gauntlets. Jaune: Left hook! Jab! Upper-CUUUT! Jaune: Oh? What's that? You want some of that too? After taking a few punches, he accidentally triggers a round, flying off screen. He then returns with Blake's gunblade. With a surprising amount of skill, he throws the weapon into the air and performs a front roll, catching the blade perfectly by the time he stands. Jaune: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Jaune! He looks at the camera, somewhat smug that he didn't mess up. Jaune: Now THIS is a katana! However, while trying throw part of the weapon forward, he ends up tossing the entire thing off screen. Disappointed, he follows it. He hops back into screen with Weiss Rapier, acting somewhat feminine. He moves slightly with the blade, but then just resorts to wiggling his rump toward the camera. A cough makes him turn around. All of team RWBY is there, each reacting differently to the sight before them. Jaune just smirks, striking a pose. Jaune: Don't be jealous. Category:Transcripts